Dragon Age Mod Wiki
'Welcome to the Dragon Age Mod for Minecraft!' Hello if you are seeing this it means you wish to find out more about the mod and all that it has in store for you!. Well then you have obviously come to the right place. On the tab to your upper right you will see a button that says 'Content' if you click on this you can find just about everything you need to know about what this mod offers content wise. If you wish to find out more about the mod and what it is about please keep reading below and thank you for your interest!. 'What is the Dragon Age Mod About? ' This mod was created and based upon the hugely popular Dragon Age series. Most of you may already be familiar with the series including the characters, the items, the locations but for those off you who don't then don't worry as you will not need to know everything in order to understand this mod and all of the content within as it is mostly self-explanatory and fits in with the way minecraft works already but just as an expansion rather than change the overall dynamics that make minecraft so fun it already is. Inspiration for this came as there was no other mods like this already out there and the first of its kind to tackle and to introduce the two blockbusters together in one game. The Dragon Age Series is primarily a role playing based game and in keeping faithful to the franchise all of these traits have been carried over to this mod, you can find many new things in your world that may surprise you. In bullet points listed below you will find all of these within the mod and spreaded throughout your world and added directly/indirectly one way or another: *Companions; You will never have to travel alone again!. *Weapons; These vary from your traditional swords including, Battleaxe's. Spears, Daggers, Crossbow's and Magical Staff's. *Scrolls; These scrolls vary in magical abilities. *Armor; Each of the new armor types are in tiers and each one fits in perfectly with the vanilla minecraft game and helps you to survive against some of the new Mobs. *Blocks; There are many new blocks including decorative, ores and ones used specifically for crafting. *Mobs; There are many familiar mobs from the Dragon Age Series so should be fairly recognisable and tough to combat so tread with caution. *Items; There are some miscellaneous items that will help with survival and crafting. *Environment; There will be more tree types to spruce up the environment and add to the landscaping of the world. *Dimension; There will be a brand new dimension called The Fade. *Trading; There will be a few NPC's in which you can trade with for special items. *Wounding; Take too much damage over time and you could suffer health or movement penalties. Thank you for looking at this mod and as the sole author i hope you find information on everything you need. If you have any questions please email me at m4r1n.uk@gmail.com. Category:Browse